Is it love?
by paperdecker12
Summary: Hermione and Draco are head boy and girl, after a major fight they get stuck together and can't get away.New surprises and a very mad Ron. After 1 year together only one thing can separate them……love. SHORT CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

A/N- My 2nd fic hope ya like it don't be too harsh. I don't own Harry Potter!

"YES!" shouted Hermione as she opened her letter from Hogwarts. The best letter of her life was open right in front of her while she was jumping up and down for joy.

Dear Miss Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you are Hogwarts new Head Girl. You be staying in a part of the castle with a common room, 2 bedrooms, and 1 bathroom. Hopefully you will get along with the new head boy as you will be sharing this part of the castle with him. Your luggage will be in your room and your other belongings with it.

P.S- You will be patrolling at night and have unlimited access to Hogsmade!

Sincerely,

Professor Dumbledore

Her life was now officially PERFECT! After Ron and she had their confessed their love for each other she had been happy, unavailable, and carefree. Harry had finally gotten together with Ginny and was doing just fine considering he had been told Voldemort was still on the loose.

Hermione started packing; she was looking at herself in the mirror when a much frazzled Ron came out of the fire place.

"HERMIONE", he yelled from the living room. She ran out of her bedroom and tore into the other room. "What", she asked with a hint of fear in her voice. "I didn't get head boy…….Malfoy did"!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- How'd you like ch.1? The chapters are kind of short though. bye!

"Jezze Ron you had me thinking someone died or something", Hermione replied breathlessly. "Well you will be once you share a bathroom together, not to mention if he tries anything he will be hexed till his perfect blood line is as screwed up as it can be", he screamed forcefully. Hermione wasn't expecting Malfoy to be head boy but she still thought Ron was going a little bit too far. Ever since she had blossomed he had become very possessive.

Her hair was now wavy and a honey brown with no frizz or split ends. She also had gotten an amazing body and her teeth were just the right size not to big or small. Plus, she was very muscular and beautiful. "Great another Ron fit over nothing of importance", she thought bitterly. Ron and she had had some good moments and mostly bad but she still loved him with all her heart.

"HELLO, Hermione did you hear what I just said, bloody hell listen for once"! Her heart leapt from its place as he insulted her. "Aren't you in the LEAST bit happy I am head girl Ron? If not get out right now", she stated icily.

His face became much red and he told her he was so sorry he wouldn't do it again, I love you so much all in one breath. She smiled and hugged him with every ounce of energy she had in her. After he said good-bye and left she plopped down on the couch. What would her parents think if they walked in and saw Ron treating her like this?

Bye-Bye Ron probably. She finished packing and spent the rest of the day thinking of what would it be like if Ron and she were separate and she with someone else, no everyone expects her to be with Ron she agrees, I love him…. I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Onto chapter 3! I don't own Harry potter, if I did I won't be in Michigan.

"All aboard Hogwarts express 11:00 is in 2 minutes"! The conductor shouted. Hermione walked along the pathway searching for Ron or Harry. She caught a glimpse of Malfoy he no longer had gelled hair but a light brownish- blonde mop on the top of his head and she had to admit he looked FINE!

But she has a boyfriend who looks the best and acts the best way to her. "Hermione love over here", Ron screamed. Everyone turned to look at her and then Ron. "Great I guess now everyone will know about us", she thought flatly.

After her, Harry, Ginny, and Ron had found a compartment the door slid open to reveal and very smooth looking Malfoy. "Well, well the poor with the ugly mudblood everyone expected that", he said. Ron shot up and replied "She is not ugly and we are together because we love each other I'm so sorry you couldn't realize that…NOT". He looked my way and then turned back to Ron.

Number 1. She is very ug…weird looking and number 2. I have love whenever I walk by a girl because I am not hideous like you! Ron turned beat red and then slammed the door breaking the glass. "Reparo", Hermione stated angrily. Of all the worst possible things that could have happened this was it Ron defending her and then said they were in love in a way like he didn't mean it!

She leaned back against the seat. "I have to go to the heads meeting we will talk later", she spit out with venom. Ron looked taken-aback but then caught up and got very angry. She ran out before he could explode, oh no he was FOLLOWING her!

Running down the halls she finally reached the head compartment and jumped in slammed the door locking it quickly. Tears were in her eyes and she stated quietly "I love him but does he love me"? "Trouble in paradise Granger"?

She turned around quickly to see Malfoy sitting in a corner staring at her. "GET OUT OF MY BLOODY BUSINESS"! She screamed. He backed off reluctantly he would probably get her later like always.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Wow were at chapter 4 now! R&R

They arrived at Hogwarts shortly after she yelled at Draco and as usual Ron stuffed his mouth with food while trying to kiss Hermione and say he was sorry. After she and Draco has escorted the 1st years to the dorms they headed to their place. "Engraved with love", Hermione said dully as they reached their portrait.

It swung open to reveal the most beautiful common room she had ever seen, gold and sliver everywhere with a large bookcase and comfy looking couches. She ran to her room to find a large queen size four poster bed, amazing desk, the finest looking dressers, and a large wardrobe. After she placed all her pictures and clothes in the right place she changed into her PJ's.

She then noticed for the first time a door by her bed. She slowly opened it and saw Draco in nothing but a towel stepping out of the shower. She peeked in farther but turned around she hated him and there was no doubt about it. She threw herself down on the bed and cried softly Ron didn't love her as much as she loved him.

She started to curse Ron and repeated over and over she loved him. Draco walked and started laughing, "Well thank you Granger you made my day by crying your bloody eyes out. She shot up from the bed and walked over to him he looked so brave, he had no idea what she was going to do.

"Are you going to slap me again mudblood"? She raised her hand and punched him as hard as she could then kicked him in the groin, those years of judo really paid off.

He fell to the floor in pain his nose bleeding; she didn't notice him take his wand out until the last minute but quickly responded. They both shouted Expleiarmis at the same time, a large laser connected their wands and a bright light flashed.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Hmmm ch.5 uh-uh here it comes! 

They both fell to the floor wands blown apart, Draco got up first but then looked green; he raced to Hermione and grabbed her hand. She looked at him horrified, "Great mudblood you did something and now I feel like I'm going to die if I'm not touching you", he whisper icily. She shook her hand away and ran 3 ft. until she started to burn inside and her skin started to feel like it was on fire.

She ran back to Draco and felt instant relief, "We have to find the headmaster Malfoy", she said as her voice shook. He scowled and pulled her out of the door and into the common room. She tried to stop but the tugged her all the way to Dumbledore's office.

After he said the password and was upstairs she was tired and angry. "Headmaster you have to help us we were having a fight and then a bright light flashed and this happened she screamed and held up her hand taking Draco's with her.

He looked calmly at her then at Draco before stating "It seems you two are stuck until this wears off, you must have triggered something and now you can't stand being away from each other, sorry I can't help". He rose from his seat took Hermione's available hand and lead her out the door. "Good night children".


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Thanks for the review DaN.RaDcLiFf.LuVeR.808-PurpleCow and I AGREE!

Draco's face changed to immediate anger, "How are we supposed to SURVIVE", he yelled as loud as possible. She squeezed lightly on his hand getting him look at her so she could say what she wanted. After explaining what they would do she pulled him down the halls to their portrait and whispered the password.

"Well we can sleep in my room tonight and switch rooms later on then tomorrow morning we do research in the library and head to breakfast. "Sorry but I don't take orders from filth like you", Draco said in a tone of disgust. "Well maybe you should start or your life is going to be a living hell", she snapped.

Hermione pulled Draco into her bedroom; she looked around and then headed for the dressers. "Oh my gosh how are we supposed to change", she moaned. He grabbed the nightgown and said "I won't look", with a hint of sarcasm. Reluctantly she slid her shirt off then skirt. Very quickly she threw on the gown.

She summoned clothes from his room and he put them on slowly making Hermione very angry. "Hurry up; I will leave if you don't change your pace". After he was done they got into the bed and tried to get comfy. Later that night she was having horrible dreams, which woke up Draco. "Shhhh it will be okay", he said uneasy as he pulled her into a hug.

"Wow it's really warm did I turn on the heat", Hermione thought as she woke up. Turning over she saw Draco and noticed his hand was resting on her stomach. "GET OFF", she yelled naturally. He shot up and fell off the bed taking Hermione with him.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N-Here is ch.7!

"What the hell is your problem", Draco screamed. She looked at him with anger firing in her eyes. "What my problem is? Your arm was slinging over my stomach"! "Thankfully it is a well toned arm", she thought dreamily. She shook her head, man was she going crazy. He looked at her questionly, she quickly stated and you are so mean.

Sighing she started to apologize but Draco dragged her into his room. He tore over to his dresser grabbed some clothes and very forcefully put a blinding spell on her. She stuttered but didn't refuse.

He stormed into the common room grabbed his books and walked out of the door. "DRACO STOP", she yelled. He turned around and scowled, "why should I"? She took the moment to think then responded "Maybe because I am in a nightgown, have no books, and have a boyfriend".

He looked at her then at their hands, leading her back into the dorm he let her get ready and grab her books. She smiled at Draco and led them down to the Great Hall; she could have sworn she saw him smile at her. As soon as she saw Ron she tightened her grip on Draco's hand.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Wait till the next chapter you'll get the expression Dumbledore is setting them up!

Draco and Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down very tensely. "WHY IS HE HERE"? Was the first statement from Ron. "I love you, we were dueling and we did a combined spell that forced a type of connection that we have to stay together", she replied breathlessly. She moved closer to Draco fear in her eyes, "Well I guess you will be seeing me and Granger together", Draco said icily.  Hermione phased out while Ron and Draco fought, "HELLO MIONE AS ME BLOODY HELL, OF COURSE YOU DON'T LISTEN"! Her heart leap as he insulted her again.

Ron stormed out of the Great Hall receiving tons of glances and whispers. Hermione broke down crying in her seat and Draco did the one thing that he could think of…..hug her. He took her hand and led her out of the Great Hall and into their common room, sighing he went into her room and laid down on the bed with her.

"Thank You", Hermione whispered as he woke up. Draco looked at the clock and then to her, "We HAVE to see the headmaster"! He pulled up from the bed and dragged her to the gargoyle. "Lemon snappy". Draco burst into the Headmasters office and shouted "I have quidditch practice"!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N-ahhhhh gotta love that Dumbledore such a match maker. Thanks for all the reviews if you have any requests just ask.

You have WHAT"? Hermione asked fearfully. She then told the Professor all this stuff about heights and flying with clouds and danger. "We need to get Hermione a broom so she can ride beside me in training", Draco exclaimed. "No need that won't be safe so I guess she has to share a broom with you", Dumbledore explained.

She looked at him like he was crazy, her on a broom with the ferret holding on for an hour! There was a faint twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes when he told them that. Draco looked at Hermione and then at his watch, "Time to go".

He walked Hermione down the hall and went and got changed making her change too. They walked out bravely to the pitch people talking about them as they walked by "I heard that Draco killed the real Hermione then rose her up from the dead and did some pureblood voodoo so now then are connected in love", Lavender squeaked excitedly. Draco held Hermione back as she lunged for Lavender anger bubbling inside her.

After getting Hermione away and stopping Draco form attacking Dean they reached the pitch out of breath. Draco trudged over to the locker rooms pulling Hermione with him. "NO way am I going in there and nothing can change my mind", Hermione stated happily. "Won't talk the rest of the night and I will throw in 2 galleons", Draco replied. "Okay let's go to the amazing locker rooms", she exclaimed.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- starfirerobin4eva asked me to make the chapter's longer sooo… and THANK YOU ALL 4 reviewing it's starting to put me in a writing frenzy.

Draco and Hermione walked into the locker rooms several people gasping or laughing. Hermione looked around and saw a 3rd year snickering, "I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO LAUGH ABOUT", she yelled. The kid fell over edge of the bench in shock; he backed up against the lockers. She walked over to him wand up, Draco pulled with her. He grabbed her wand and looked at her with a glare that said You-Want-To-Try-Now.

She backed off slowly, he started silently laughing, "WAIT I WILL GIVE HIM SOMETHING TO LAUGH ABOUT, NOT YOU", Draco screamed. His face turned white and Hermione took his hand very sadly telling to back off. The kid smirked; she turned around and took a fast step towards him.

His smirk was gone a look of fear on his face. Draco pulled Hermione to his locker and got out his broom. "Don't worry if you fall my weight will hold you", Draco told her coolly. She gave him an angered glare and got on the broom with him.

They flew out of the locker rooms and into the stands. Draco did a quick lap trying to frighten Draco. "I guess he doesn't know my secret", Hermione thought. He dropped the broom making Hermione gasp.

"Draco cover the field and make sure your fast I need to know you can do it", the captain said making sure to highlight the word fast. Draco saw the snitch and shot off making Hermione loose her balance slightly in surprise.

He started off fine when suddenly the broom went out of control, he tried to control it he had no luck. "Oh what the hell", Hermione said and did something totally unexpected.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- The chapter is longer now! Wait till you see what happens I'm beginning to think quidditch is out! Read and review you will like this chapter!

Hermione climbed in front of Draco making sure she didn't let go of his hand. "Granger stop you're going to KILL us", Malfoy said in fear. "Clam down I'm going to save us", Hermione replied.

She took control of the broom and turned it sharply. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the snitch; she quickly flipped the broom and caught the snitch. Draco fell off the broom in shock, "Awww man", she said in excitement. Hermione swooped the broom down catching Draco.

After she landed the broom he jumped of forgetting about the connection taking her down with him. "You…snitch...control…caught…awesome", he said in ease, she smirked proudly. After the got changed out of the quidditch clothes they headed to the Great Hall. "Wow Hermione you were great I love you so much", Ron expressed in awe.

"Thank you Ron, I love you too", she answered. She felt Draco tighten as she said she loved Ron. Pushing away the thought of Draco liking her she sat down putting Draco next to Harry. "Potter" "Malfoy" were the greetings exchanged. Hermione drifted off thinking about the classes the next day with the torment and distraction.

"I am right Hermione", Ron said laughing with Harry and Ginny. "Ummm yea you're so right", she said nervously. All she needed was Ron yelling again. After eating dinner Draco dragged her into his room and said "We are sleeping here wether you like it or not", Draco stated icily. She was taken aback and decided not to argue.

THE NEXT DAY

Sunlight fled the room and the clock started beeping. They both shot up noticing it was 11:45am class starts at 12! Hermione started running around trying to find clothes, shoes, and make-up. Draco went the other way and they were pulled back to together falling on the ground. "That's new", she exclaimed. They got up and with order got ready with just 5 min to spare.

"Welcome to potions class, 5 points from Gryffindor for being late", Snape sneered. All the students either groaned or laughed. Another year with the Slytheryns; "Today we will be making a potion for the ministry that turns people into their child form to say around the age 10 or 11", Snape cooed. Everyone got to work making sure to follow the right directions so they won't be sent to Azkaban.

"Done", Hermione and Draco said at the same time to the Professor. "I did all the work not Granger", Draco put in quickly. "I did", she answered. He was aiming to push her when he knocked over the potion. It spilled everywhere getting onto Draco and Hermione. "Look what you made me d….." he started to say. Their skin started to disappear and they got smaller. "Hi who are you they both asked each other". "Oh shit", Snape said lowly.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- Wow I tried hard to make it longer. Hope you like it I sure do. I am aiming for 50 reviews before I end which won't be too soon.

Everyone gasped in shock as they saw the child form of Hermione and Draco. "I'm Draco Malfoy what's your name", he said shyly. "Hehe I'm Hermione Granger", she replied. "Want to be my friend he asked". "Sure". He took her hand and they looked around. "UNCLE HARRY", Hermione screamed and ran towards him.

He turned around in shock and picked up Hermione not noticing her holding hands with Draco taking him up with her. "Yea my uncle Harry is here", she said excitingly. He hugged her and replied "Yep I am always here for you". Ron came over his face red and his eyes popping out of his head in shock. "Just to let you know I always love you even if you are little", he said uneasily.

"EWWWW", Hermione and Draco said at the same time. "I love my mommy, daddy, Uncle Harry and Draco, not you", she replied. His face turned white and he asked to just be friends then. "You love me"? Draco asked happily. "I love you too", he said before kissing her. She pulled away and smiled.

That sent shock through out the whole room making Snape fall out of his chair and Ron to run out the room. "Come on let's go see the headmaster sweetie", Harry said quickly. She hopped out of his arms and started walking when Draco was slowly pulled with her. Harry sat down and told them about the connection. Draco took her hand giving one of his genuine smirks causing Hermione to blush.

Harry led them to Dumbledore's office and led them in smiling. "Ummm Professor we ummm we have a slight problem", he stated pointing to the kids. He stood up and walked over, Hermione moved closer to Draco and squeezed his hand. He put an arm around her protectively. "Yes I see what you mean", he said a twinkle in his eyes. "Don't worry kids I won't hurt you, I'd be honored if you stay at this school with us", Dumbledore put in with a smile.

"As long as were together", Hermione said bravely. He nodded and Harry led them to the Great Hall. As they entered people stared at them questionly, Hermione sat down and Draco pulled her closely giving 1st year boy a look that clearly said "She's mine PUNK". That started the talking and gasps.

Harry fixed a plate for both of them Ron glaring at Draco the whole time. Draco noticed his jealousy and decided to do something about it. He stood up on the bench and shouted "I LOVE HERMIONE GRANGER". People dropped their forks and knives; some pulling out their wands to make sure it wasn't a trap. Hermione stood up and kissed him right then and there making Draco turn red.

THE NEXT DAY

Hermione and Draco had been watched by Harry so at 11:30 they were woken up to get ready. "How are we supposed to get dressed"? Draco asked blushing. Well we will do it magically he told them. "Clothesono dressacic", he said flicking his wand. They were changed into fresh clothes. "Haezir donnai", Hermione said pointing at her hair. Harry was about to use a shield when Hermione's hair fell flat on her back in soft frizz free curls.

Draco stuttered and turned to Harry with a confused look on his face. "She's your girlfriend you ask how she did it", He replied. He took them down to breakfast and went to talk to the headmaster. "I think they should be put in a 2nd year class they are very enhanced for their age in magic", Harry told him.

He agreed and sent owls with their schedules. "Wow we are with the 2nd years", Hermione said with excitement. "Yea we have potions first, MY uncle teaches it", Draco stated happily. Hermione and Draco left towards the dungeons and turned into the class.

"UNCLE SNAPPIE", Draco screamed running.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- Yea! Awww how sweet snape loves him.R&R

Snape turned around at the outburst in surprise. "What are you doing here Draco I thought you were in 1st year potions"? Snape asked in a whisper. Draco showed him the schedule hopping up and causing Hermione to drop her stuff.

"Sorry Mya", Draco said quickly a look of sweetness on his face. She smiled and led him to an empty table. People were looking at them like they were some illusion. "Class from now on we will have Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy in our class", Snape told them. A cute 2nd year boy smiled and winked at Hermione mouthing "hi"; she mouthed hi back. Draco turned to her and kissed her happily, she smiled and kissed back. "1st years no kissing even if it's my nephew", Snape said as he wrote directions on the board.

Once the class ended the boy walked over "Hello I'm Ryan Tracey". Draco nodded at him and Hermione shook his hand. "I play for the Hufflpuff quidditch team; I guess you play for slytherin team", he said with a bit of venom in his voice to Draco. He smiled and told him to go and change so they could play the game.

LATER

"We can't have them playing they are too little and new to this", the captain told the team. "You saw the granger girl she was GOOD", one of the teammates spoke out. He nodded his head and agreed to let them play.

"Welcome to the 1st quidditch game of the year", Luna announced. People all around cheered and whistled. Draco and Hermione flew out on the broom with the team people all smiling or booing. The Hufflpuff team flew out Ryan smiling and did a flip on the broom. The crowd went wild and Hermione felt Draco stiffen with anger and jealously.

The game started team members stressing and cheering. Hermione saw the snitch and led the broom getting Ryan's attention. She swerved and avoided a bludger, Ryan got a look of concern making Draco angry she was his not Ryan's. He controlled the broom over Hermione "accidentally" hitting a bludger with the end of the broom that whizzed towards Ryan.

It hit him in the gut making him fall of his broom Hermione seized her chance and with a last burst of speed caught the snitch ending the game. "Slytherin wins 180-90", Luna moaned. Harry met them in the locker rooms smiling he hugged Hermione and told her that he was upset she couldn't play for them but said he would be proud to go against them.

They went to The Great Hall where the Slytherin table burst out in applause as they entered the other tables joining except the Hufflpuffs. They smiled proudly as people commented and cheered. "You want to eat at my table today", Draco asked hopefully. She sighed and nodded her head, once they reached the table Slytherins were shaking their hands and patting their backs. "We decided if a Gryffindor can love a Slytherin and vice versa we will promote inter house unity.

A huge grin spread on Dumbledore's face as he heard this and all tables cheered even Harry was smiling nodding his head. As they walked back to their common room they met Dumbledore on the way. "You can now release the bond children", they looked at him in confusion. He led them back to their rooms and put them on the couch.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed blinding Hermione and Draco.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N- Here is one of the MOST IMPORTANT chapters. The next chapter will end it all, it will be chaos. :P

Hermione and Draco looked at each other they slowly looked at each other and walked five ft. apart. They hugged each other in excitement; Dumbledore smiled and said "Now work on returning to your 17 year old selves".

They went to bed feeling awkward they weren't together. At 12am Hermione knocked on Draco's door. "Come in", he replied. She walked in and laid down on his bed; "I can't get to sleep", she whispered. He took her hand and they feel asleep smiling.

THE NEXT DAY

Hermione woke expecting to see Draco but she did not. She climbed down stairs and saw him waiting on the couch. "Thought you would never wake up", he said happily. She smiled and ran upstairs to get changed. She grabbed her favorite skirt and halter top throwing them on and performed a spell that fixed her hair.

They went down to breakfast smiling at each other. Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table and Draco over to the Slytherin table smiling. Harry dropped his fork in surprise. "What happened to the connection", Harry asked in confusion. "We promoted inter house unity so the connection was broken", Hermione replied.

MEANWHILE…..

"Oh Minerva we have a problem, they can only return 17 when they show real love, not by kissing or affection by true passion for each other", Dumbledore stated. (A/N-don't get any LOVE ideas people) "I am afraid they may never change back they are 11, they don't understand true love yet".

BACK WITH OUR FAVORITE PEOPLE

"Hey honey, were you missing me sitting with you", Draco asked as he walked over to the Gryffindor table. Hermione smiled and kissed him. "Wow they are kissing at 11; I am 17 and never have been kissed. Them-Marriage and kids/ me- lonely and with tons of toads", Neville told them with a sigh.

Lavender turned to Neville shyly; "Will you go out with me"? He smiled and nodded furiously. Ron scowled and said "When they turn back they will hate each other and me and Hermione will be together FOREVR". Everyone looked at him and Hermione turned to Draco. "Will you promise me to always love me and stick with me no matter what?" He smiled and answered her with a soft kiss. Harry turned to Ginny and flat out kissed her.

Soon everyone was declaring their love by kissing or hugging with romance. Later Hermione and Draco decided to visit Ryan in the hospital wing. "Thought you would never show up", Ryan told Hermione as she walked in. He had a weird smile on his face and was staring at Hermione. She wished Draco would hurry up with his potions essay.

Ryan motioned for her to come over to his bed. She slowly walked over uneasily; "I need to tell you something", he whispered. As she walked over she didn't notice Draco walking in. As soon as she leaned down Ryan kissed her on the lips. She heard a gasp and something breaking, turning around Hermione saw Draco run out the door.

SLAP, SLAP, SLAP. She ran out after Draco her hand burning from slapping Ryan. Racing down the corridors she saw his head turn around the corner. She ran like her life depended on it catching his shirt, he had tears running down his face. "WHY DID YOU….I THOUGHT WE WERE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER", he screamed.

She started to cry telling him not to go not to be mad to believe she didn't kiss him he kissed her. "Why should I", he asked angrily.

"Because, Because I LOVE YOU IDOIT", she yelled.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N- My last chapter! I will miss all my reviewers and I sorry if it's short but you will love it!

The whole school turned red and there were fireworks going everywhere.

"What is happen…." was all Hermione could think before Draco and she were lifted up in the air spinning. They were thrown down to the ground with a loud pop. Hermione got up and looked at Draco her memories flooding her mind. "WE ARE 17 AGAIN", she screamed. Draco looked at Hermione then his hands, they were back.

They burst into the Gryffindor common room causing everyone to turn around in surprise. Ron jumped up and ran towards Hermione kissing her with excitement. "You'll never guess you were little and you loved Draco which now you are 17 so you don't", he yelled with ease in his voice.

She thought about how he would yell and insult her with no respect and get mad. "I think I still love him she whispered". Ron looked outraged and turned red. "You two-timing bitch", he yelled slapping her.

Draco looked back on all the time he spent with Hermione kissing her and saying he loved her. "HAHA Weasly come here", Draco shouted, his face screwed up in laughter. Hermione looked like she was going to cry when Draco's face changed into anger. He punched Ron in the nose then kneed him. "I still love her too", Draco spat.

A loud cheer and applause erupted in the room as Draco got down on his knee. "Hermione Jane Granger will you…marry me", he asked conjuring a ring. She smiled and started crying repeating yes over and over.

The Gryffindors all rang out in happiness Ron sitting on the floor in pain. Harry ran over and hugged Hermione to death. "Welcome to the Granger family…Draco", Harry said smiling. They shook hands and Hermione hugged and jumped op and down with Ginny.

THE NEXT MORNING

Draco came and sat with Hermione in the Great Hall for breakfast people saying how glad they were they were 17 again. Just like when he was 11 he stood up on the table "I not only love Hermione Granger….I am MARRYING her", he screamed. Hermione pulled him down and snogged him like crazy. The room went crazy everyone screaming and cheering for them smiling and crying.

The doors flew open and Ryan limped in carrying his wand pointing it at Draco with a look of pure murder in his eyes. Everyone went quiet and Ryan said "She's mine step away or you die".

A huge light burst threw the room as surprisingly Neville hit him with a curse causing him to fall to the floor. Lavender ran towards him and kissed him, people stood up to shake hands and show respect.

A/N It's over YEA! There might be a sequel to this hehe but they love each other yes!  Write me as I work on other stories check out my profile give me 50 reviews! What ever I love you all (hint hint Draco :P)


	16. Epilogue

A/N- here's the Epilogue  wait till the sequel1

"MOMMY, DADDY WAKE UP", Lucy Mya Malfoy screamed. Hermione and Draco shot up in bed. It had been 5 years since they got married and they had 1 child and one on the way. They looked at each other and kissed with passion.

They were going to Harry's and Ginny's house to celebrate the 4th of July. Ron was supposed to be there (HINT HINT BAD!) After they got dressed the drove happily to their house ahhhhh young love.

After stopping at a gas station they kissed always knowing they would be together.


End file.
